Goro Goro
by Grey Cho
Summary: Seakan mendengar suara gemuruh petir, aku hanya bisa terkatung menyaksikan sebuah fenomena. [AU]


Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU

For Neoratu

KagaKise

Kise's POV

 **Goro Goro**

Cermin tidak berdusta. Begitu yang kudengar dari orang lain. Penampakan di sana adalah penampakan dirimu sendiri. Aku senang bercermin, menatapi refleksi diriku. Rambut panjang yang terurai hingga pinggang, dada yang besar, kulit yang mengingatkan siapa pun pada licinnya porselen, dan kelereng yang membuat penonton terhipnotis dengan warna birunya. Kekasihku, Kagami, selalu memuji kecantikanku, memastikan bahwa dia tidak memerlukan selingkuhan atau apa pun itu. Dia memilikiku. Aku memilikinya.

Merajut asmara hingga tiga tahun lamanya membuat kami terbiasa dengan keseharian masing-masing. Pergi ke lapangan basket sesekali untuk mendukungnya menjadi rutinitas tiap Rabu dan Kamis. Aku terbiasa meninggikan suaraku, berteriak menyerukan namanya. Pemuda jangkung dan penyuka makan itu akan menoleh kepadaku, membuat sekian banyak gadis menatap iri. Tidak selalu, tapi Kagami akan menyempatkan diri di sela kesibukan sebagai pemain basket untuk mengajakku berkencan. Meski seringkali mengeluh dengan antrean wahana di taman bermain atau keramaian, dia akan tetap menemani langkahku. Kami sama-sama tahu posisi kami. Kagami tidak akan memberikan peluang bagi penggemarnya untuk menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan kami. Jikalau menerima bingkisan dan surat penggemar, sang pemuda hanya akan berterima kasih. Di sisi lain, sebagai model, aku pun mencoba untuk bersikap profesional. Jika harus berfoto berpasangan, kebersamaan kami hanyalah sebatas pekerjaan. Berkecimpung dalam dunia model mengharuskanku berpose dekat dengan beberapa model lelaki. Tentu ada saatnya Kagami cemburu. Namun, kupastikan, tidak ada pergerakan lain selain dari arahan fotografer.

Sempurna. Begitulah aku memaknai dan mensyukuri kehidupanku. Sampai akhirnya, aku dikejutkan sesuatu.

"Kise-chan, apa akhir-akhir ini kau berolahraga?" Tatapan heran kulayangkan pada salah seorang _makeup artist_. Sang gadis lalu mengusap tengkuknya, merasa tidak enak hati untuk melanjutkan obrolan.

"Rasanya, tubuhmu jadi semakin kekar."

* * *

Ucapan gadis di tempat kerja menambah frekuensi tubuhku memaku di depan cermin. Hari demi hari, aku mulai merasakan perubahan pada tubuhku sendiri. Otot-otot kian tampak di tubuhku, rahangku berubah, dan dadaku terlihat menyusut. Perubahan tersebut tidak terjadi secara instan. Namun, aku merasakannya. Aku membuktikannya. Ada lebih banyak orang yang mengomentari perubahan tubuhku dan bahkan alat penimbang badan secara jujur memberitahu. Diet ketat kulakukan dan tidak membuahkan hasil. Nihil. Berat badanku kian bertambah seiring dengan tinggi badan dan otot yang tampak semakin jelas.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Bagiku, kau masih sama saja," hibur Kagami di pinggiran lapangan basket. Pemuda itu bahkan menyuruhku berhenti berdiet dan mengiming-imingku pergi ke sebuah kedai _ramen_ bersamanya.

Aku merasa lebih baik. Satu mangkuk _ramen_ kuhabiskan dan aku tidak lagi berdiet. Sebagai gantinya, Kagami melarangku melakukan sesuatu.

" _Berhentilah terlalu sering menatap cermin."_

Larangan yang pada akhirnya membuatku hanya menggunakan cermin kecil, sekadar melihat riasan dan rambutku. Di studio pun aku menolak melihat bayangan diriku sendiri. Aku merundukkan kepala atau memejamkan mata, tidak mengacuhkan komentar orang lain yang tak tahu kapan berhenti.

"Suaraku?" Aku berdehem, mencoba membetulkan suara yang terasa janggal didengar. Suaraku tidak seberat ini. Ini … ini seperti suara lelaki.

Lelaki. Firasat tidak enak mulai menjalar. Jika dipikir, ciri-ciri fisikku kian lama kian mirip dengan lelaki. Aku tak tahu bagaimana rupaku karena mengikuti saran Kagami. Namun, kini rasa penasaran tak lagi bisa kubendung. Aku berlari tergesa keluar dari zona ranjang dan berarak menuju cermin besar. Mataku terbelalak. Tubuhku, wajahku, dan bahkan suaraku kini menyamai lelaki! Hanya rambut panjang yang, warna mata, dan warna rambut yang membuatku masih bisa mengenali diriku sendiri.

Dadaku kini rata, tinggiku nyaris menyamai Kagami, dan tanganku, hiasan kuku tampak tidak cocok menempel di sana. Aku mencoba membasuh muka berkali-kali, berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Namun, tidak. Tidak peduli wajahku memerah karena digosok sedari tadi, tak peduli tanganku mengerut karena terkena air dalam waktu lama, wujudku tak juga kembali seperti sediakala.

Aku Kise Ryouta berubah menjadi lelaki dengan proses yang memakan waktu satu bulan.

* * *

Beberapa gadis berbisik-bisik, memandang penuh hasrat kepadaku. Beberapa bahkan secara agresif mendekat, menempelkan tubuh mereka, mempergunakan kesempatan kala kereta tengah penuh dengan penumpang. Aku berdecak dan memilih berkonsentrasi pada lagu yang berdendang.

Dua tahun telah terlewati semenjak hari itu. Aku memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah dan tinggal di apartemen yang baru. Aku bersyukur hidup mandiri. Orangtuaku tidak perlu berteriak histeris melihat perubahan anaknya. Aku berhenti menjadi model dan memulai kehidupanku yang baru sebagai murid SMA. Tidak ada yang mengenalku di sini, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berkata bahwa rupaku sedikit mirip dengan model bernama Aoi Ageha yang tak lain adalah nama panggungku. Aku hanya terkekeh dan berkata bahwa rambut pirang serta mata biru bukanlah hal baru.

"Kise-kun, kumohon bergabunglah dengan tim basket kami!" Beberapa anggota tim basket memohon kepadaku. Mereka kekurangan pemain dan kini, memintaku yang bertubuh jangkung untuk menjadi pemain pengganti, setidaknya sementara waktu.

Aku menolak mentah-mentah permintaan mereka. Basket? Gila! Aku pindah jauh-jauh ke sini agar tidak bertemu orang-orang di masa laluku dan mereka menyuruhku bergabung dalam tim basket yang berarti memperlebar peluang bertemu dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin kutemui! Bagaimana jika Kagami ada di sana? Dia mungkin tidak mengenaliku. Namun, aku tidak menjamin diriku sendiri. Aku tidak menjamin tidak akan berlari mendekapnya ketika bertemu. Aku tidak menjamin tidak akan menyerukan namanya. Terlalu berisiko, pikirku.

"Carilah orang lain."

"Hanya kau yang bisa kami mintai tolong. Kami mohon, Kise-kun! Kami akan memberikan apa pun yang kauinginkan! Ini pertama kali tim basket sekolah kita ikut turnamen antarsekolah. Kami mohon!" Seorang anggota yang bersujud di depanku membuat anggota lain turut melakukan hal serupa.

Aku memijat kening. Beberapa mata memandang kami, terlebih aku. Hei, aku bukan ratu lebah! Kalian tidak perlu bersujud kepadaku! Membuat malu saja.

"Baiklah. Namun, ada satu syarat yang harus kalian penuhi."

* * *

Basket bukanlah olahraga asing. Aku seringkali ebrmain basket di sekolah dan memiliki kekasih, mantan kekasih, pemain basket menjadikanku mengerti tentang peraturan serta serba-serbi basket. Dengan berlatih beberapa kali, aku telah berhasil mengundang kagun banyak orang di sekolah. Tentu saja dengan tinggi badan dan otot seperti ini, aku merasa seperti atlet dadakan. Mereka merangkul dan menyanjungku, memercayai bahwa kemenangan mungkin saja bisa mereka raih.

"Panas sekali," keluhku sembari menyipitkan mata. Kebisingan pemandu sorak dan penonton menambah panas udara.

Aku meraih sebotol air minum, menenggaknya hingga berkurang separuh. Tim yang akan melawan tim basket sekolahku bukanlah tim Kagami. Tidak ada nama Kagami di sana, membuatku bisa bernapas lega. Mereka menjamin akan segera mencari penggantiku. Namun, mereka tetap berharap aku bisa bertahan sebagai pemain sampai mereka menang atau kalah. Bicara soal pertandingan, aku tidak menggunakan nama asliku. Aku meminjam nama salah seorang murid di SMA dan atas persetujuan sang pemuda, aku bisa menggunakan nama "Takizawa". Aku tidak ingin terkena distraksi apa pun maka lapangan dan lawanlah yang kupandang. Aku bermain dengan maksimal, mencoba menunjukkan performa terbaik yang pada akhirnya mengantarkan timku pada kemenangan.

Salah. Apa yang kulakukan adalah kesalahan. Wartawan dan tim basket sekolah lain yang datang menonton mulai menaruh perhatian padaku. Mereka bilang, permainanku luar biasa dan patut diperhitungkan sebagai lawan. Di samping itu, ketua tim basket sekolahku tetap memaksaku untuk bermain pada pertandingan selanjutnya.

* * *

Kelelahan usai mempersiapkan strategi untuk pertandingan berikutnya, yang diadakan Jumat depan, aku meluruskan kaki di atas sofa. Sebuah _notebook_ bertengger di perutku, hanya terganjal sebuah bantal kecil. Aku mencari informasi mengenai Kagami. Beberapa sumber menyebutkan bahwa pemuda itu menjadi salah satu generasi emas di angkatannya. Ada pula sumber yang mengangkat topik kedekatan sang pemuda dengan gadis Berkebangsaan lain. aku berdecih, terkekeh getir. Apakah Kagami mencari keberadaanku? Apakah dia merindukanku? Aku ingin tahu. Aku mencari kata kunci lain melalui peramban, mencari berita seputar diriku sendiri. Agensiku mencari keberadaanku, mereka masih ingin melanjutkan kontrak denganku. Beberapa _website_ bahkan mengupas kemungkinan kenapa aku memutuskan berhenti menjadi model secara tiba-tiba. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa penyebab kemunduranku dalam dunia model adalah karena aku menolak berdiet, malu dengan berat badanku, dan lain sebagainya. Mereka bebas berpendapat apa pun, tapi yang pasti, pendapat mereka semua keliru.

"Menjadi model, ya." Aku ingin melanjutkan profesiku yang satu itu kembali. Keuanganku mulai menipis. Bekerja sambilan sebagai seorang _waiter_ pun tidak menutupi kebutuhanku. Sebagai seseorang yang pernah menjadi perempuan, aku masih memiliki kebiasaan mengoleksi _skincare_. Aku masih gemar membeli perabotan manis yang tampak terpajang.

Aku menampar pipiku keras-keras. Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk meratap dan menangisi keadaan tubuhku di masa lalu. Namun, aku sudah membulatkan tekad untuk menjalani kehidupanku sebagai lelaki dan lelaki tidak akan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Beranjak, kuputuskan untuk pergi keluar mencari angin segar. Ah, kurasa aku juga harus membeli _cologne_ yang baru.

* * *

"Maafkan aku."

Langkahku terhenti tak jauh dari seorang pemuda yang tengah meminta maaf pada seorang pejalan kaki. Tampaknya, pemuda tersebut tidak sengaja menubruk sang pria. Shibuya selalu ramai dan kejadian seperti ini bukanlah kali perdana. Namun, sang pelakulah yang membuatku mematung. Apa yang dia, Kagami, lakukan di sini?

"Apa Anda pernah melihat gadis ini?" Kagami tampak menyodorkan selembaran kertas pada pria barusan. Bukannnya mendapat jawaban, Kagami justru mendapat sentakan keras sebelum sang pria beranjak pergi lekas-lekas.

"Permisi, Nona. Apa kalian pernah melihat gadis ini di sekitar sini?"

"Bukankah dia model? Kalau tidak salah namanya Aoi Ageha."

"Benar! Apakah kalian pernah melihatnya?"

Salah seorang gadis berkedip pada temannya dan menggandeng tangan Kagami. "Kami akan beritahu jika kau mau mengikuti kami."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku bergegas menghampiri mereka dan melepas tangan nakal sang gadis di tangan Kagami. Aku mendelik, menyuguhkan tatapan tajam pada beberapa gadis itu. Mereka tidak tampak ketakutan. Sebaliknya, aku seakan bisa melihat mata mereka berubah menjadi simbol hati.

"Dia temanku." Dadaku berdenyut nyeri saat menelurkan frasa "teman". Namun, aku masih bisa mengendalikan emosiku terkait itu dan memilih pamit dari sana dengan membawa Kagami.

* * *

Kami tidak berkenalan. Aku melepaskan tangannya begitu cepat. Aku memalingkan muka dan pandangan curiga yang dia layangkan kepadaku. Kubilang aku tengah terburu-buru dan kutinggalkan dia. Kagami masih mencariku hingga kini. Di sela kesibukannya sebagai pemain basket, dia berkelana dari satu kota ke kota lain untuk menemukanku. Cepat atau lambat, dia akan menemukan namaku. Namaku unik. Meski perempuan, ayah dan ibu menamaiku dengan nama laki-laki. Apakah mereka berharap aku terlahir sebagai lelaki? Aku tak pernah sampai hati untuk bertanya.

Seperti yang kuduga, timku akan berhadapan dengan tim basket Kagami. Tim basket mereka bahkan repot-repot menyambangi sekolah hanya untuk memastikan tim basket sekolahku yang bisa mengalahkan banyak tim basket lain meskipun hanya pendatang baru.

"Namamu Takizawa?" Suara kekasihku memecahkan lamunanku, membuatku menengadah hanya untuk memberikan tatapan kosong. Aku tak menjawab, memilih kembali berkumpul dengan tim basket sekolah. Kutinggalkan Kagami dengan ekspresi penasaran yang tak juga luntur dari wajahnya.

* * *

Aku berdiri di depan Kagami. Wajah sang pemuda terarah kepadaku. Keseriusan dan ambisi terlihat jelas dari pemilik alis tebal itu. Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak menyaksikan pertandingan Kagami. Dahulu, aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari bangku penonton, kini akulah yang menghadangnya, aku akan bermain bersamanya di lapangan ini. Bebunyian kian kencang di sekitar kami, membuat lapangan bergelora dalam semarak pertandingan. Bola basket dipantulkan, tanda permainan telah dimulai. Aku ikut berlari, menyongsong bola dari tangan Kagami.

Sekali waktu, pemuda itu pernah berkata kepadaku.

" _Basket merupakan sarana komunikasi. Aku bisa membaca emosi dan pikiran lawan atau rekanku. Melalui bola basket, aku memahami mereka."_

Bisakah bola yang kurebut darinya menceritakan kisahku pada sang pemuda? Bisakah dia mengenaliku melalui permainan ini? Dalam diamku.

Tolong aku.

Aku takut menjelaskannya. Namun, sesungguhnya aku ingin kau menyadarinya, Kagami. Tanda SOS tak tersirat dariku. Sadarilah siapa aku. Terimalah diriku yang sekarang, yang tak jelas kapan akan terlepas dari mantera ini.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thank you for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
